Birdie and Haro's Day Out
by SheDrinksGreenTea
Summary: BirdiexHaro. What happens when two toys go out around the mansion that Kira and Lacus live in? Read to find out! Diffrent stories featuring everyones favorite mini characters!


**Birdie and Haro's Day Out **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED. **

**A/n: Hi! I made this little one-shot because of boredom and it just came to mind. Lol. Oh yeah, I wasn't sure about the genders so I made birdie, (Kira's toy) a boy. And for Lacus's haro, a girl. Enjoy the story! **

* * *

**Prolouge **

It was a average everyday afternoon at the mansion. Kira and Lacus would play with the kids for a while until sometime in the afternoon. Then all the children, including them, would go to sleep. Kira and Lacus always placed their toys that Athrun gave them in a shelf and always turn them off, but this time, Kira forgot to turn his birdie off, and so the beginning of their small adventure in town began.

**Birdie and Haro's Day Out**

The small eyes in birdie started to flash as he slowly turned on. He then got up and stretched his little wings and legs. He looked around and it looked like it was almost 6:00, but the couple were still sleeping. He again turned around and found Lacus's little pink haro turned off and sleeping. Birdie pecked on the "on" button at the back, then Haro's eyes lighted up and she started to jump around.

"HARO! HARO!" yelled the little pink ball as she fell from the shelf and bounced on the floor. Birdie flew down, following her.

"Shush!" said Birdie as he used his wings to cover Haro's mouth.

"Sorry!" replied Haro, and went down on the ground.

"What time is it?" she asked. Birdie flew up and looked at the clock, it was now 6:12.

"6:12" he replied as he flew down to the ground.

"6:12! 6:12!" bounced the haro again, making noises, Birdie once again covered her mouth, and she stopped.

"Let's go out! While the masters are sleeping!" he suggested.

"Bad! Bad!" Haro ONCE AGAIN chanted. Birdie then made her shush. Haro then said:

"If they found out, we will get in ALOT of trouble!"

"Don't worry! We will only go around the mansion until they wake up!" Haro paused for a minute, then chanted, "Okay! Not a problem!" Birdie slapped his wing to his forhead, this was going to be harder then he thought. The two toys slowly flew, or for haro, bounced out the door and into the hallway.

"Where do we go now?" asked Haro. Birdie looked around until he saw the children's playroom.

"Let's head for the children's playroom!" suggested Birdie, Haro nodded and followed him.

**Inside the playroom: **

The two of them looked around and saw different kind of toys the kids play with. Birdie and Haro decided to look around. Birdie looked at the toy box while Haro bounced around and say her other fellow Haro's, turned off and piled into a pyramid like shape. "Haro! Haro!" said the little pinky, trying to call out to her friends, when she found out that they were still off, she jumped on top of each one and pressed the "on" switch. "Haro!" They yellow one chanted. Birdie then came back and turned around, he saw 4-5 Haro's on and Pinky was still pressing the switches.

"Pinky!" yelled Birdie as he knocked her out of the way.

"What was that for?" asked Pinky, a little mad.

"WHY DID YOU TURN ALMOST ALL OF THEM ON?" yelled Birdie.

"Me want to play!" said Pinky without a care in the world.

"HARO! HARO!" yelled all five of the ones she turned on.

"Now look what you did!"

"Whatever." replied Pinky as she bounced to her friends. "Let's play! Let's play!" they all chanted as they took out their little wings on their heads and started flying around, continuing to chant, "HARO! HARO!" They then all made a circle and floated in the air singing.

"Stop this all at once!" yelled Birdie as he flew up and tried to knock them down to the ground.

"The masters will wake up soon!" said Birdie and they all stopped. After a few minutes...

"BORED!" they all yelled and bounced around, "BORED! BORED!"

"That is it! If you want to have REAL fun, follow me!"said Birdie as he flew out the door.

The Haro's thought thought that it was a new game and decided to play, "Mimic!" Birdie then turned around and the Haro's also turned around, Birdie then got suspicius and put one wing in the air, the other haro's also put one antenna or ear up.

"Stop mimicking me!" yelled Birdie. "Stop mimicking me!" copied the Haro's.

"I mean it!"

"I mean it!"

"Stop it!"

"Stop it!"

"Gahh!"

"Gahh!"

Birdie got annoyed then jumped on each of the haros to press the "off" switch. All five off them, except pinky, were turned off.

"Killed fun! Killed fun!" chanted Pinky, Birdie then faced her.

"You would've killed us because you turned them on!" replied Birdie. "I'm out off here." and Birdie left, Pinky decided to follow him.

**In the first story of the mansion: **

Birdoe decided to go to the living room where Reveran Malchio was taking a short nap. The fireplace was on to keep thr room warm, luckily, they put a small fence there to prevent the fire to go out. Birdie and Pinky entered the room.

"Warm! Warm!" chanted Haro.

"Shush! You will wake up the reverend!" said Birdie.

"Sorry." Birdie nodded and went around the room, Haro also bounced around. She then saw the fireplace and stared at it. It looked beautiful and she wanted to go near it. She bounced to the top of the fence, opened one of her ear, and placed it near the fire, of course, she couldn't feel anything, but she was curious what would happen, after a few minutes, her ear got on fire! Her emergency alarm was triggered.

"EMERGENCY, EMRGENCY! FIRE, FIRE, FIRE!" yelled The pink haro as she floated around with only one ear helping her and the other on on fire. Birdie noticed this immedietly, and the reverend was about to wake up!

"FIRE! FIRE!" Haro kept on chanting, Birdie then dropped a glass of water from the side table onto Haro, the fire was gone and she stopped bouncing and the alarm, but she also stopped moving.

"Haro...Haro..." were her final words and her red lights in her eyes went off, she was also affected from the water that caused her to malfunction and shut down, she wasn't set to her protective mode. Birdie panicked. What was he going to do now? To him, Haro seemed broken! And that was his owner's girlfriends favorite toy! There was only one thing to do, wake up Kira and Lacus to get her fix! Sure, Haro was annoying but he thought that she didn't deserve that, so he flew to the bedroom and pecked on Kira's cheek.

"Birdie! Birdie!" he said, too bad Kira couldn't a little understand him. "Wake up Kira!" Birdie thought. Kira's eyes opened a bit, enought to see Birdies face.

"Birdie?" he yawned as he got up. Lacus got up too.

"Kira? What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know, I thought I turned him off..." said Kira in a sleepy way. Birdie landed on his shoulder. Lacus looked at the clock and found out it was 7:12.

"Kira? I think we overslept..." said Lacus, Kira nodded. Lacus then looked at the shelf and noticed the her Haro was gone!

"Kira! Haro is missing!" she said. Kira also looked at the shelf and found out it was missing too!

"Birdie? Is this why you woke us up? Something happened to Haro?" asked Kira, Birdie nodded. "Can you show us?" Birdie nodded again and guided them to the living room where Malichio was still asleep.

"Malcio, wake up. It is 7:13." said Lacus as she shook him. Malchio yawned and nodded.

"I'll go prepare dinner." he said and left.

"Pinky dear! Where are you?" said Lacus as she looked around. Birdie flew to where Pinky was, she was still off.

"Lacus! I think we found her." said Kira as he picked her up. He then examined her.

"Looks like she malfunctioned a bit, but she will be fine. I could fix her." said Kira. Lacus smiled and hugged him, making him blush. Kira then face Birdie.

"Birdie, thanks for telling us or who knows what may have happened to her." said Kira as he patted Birdie's head. Birdie smiled.

* * *

**Next Day **

"A little more adjustments...and done!" said Kira as he repaired Haro, with of course Athrun's help.

"Well, she should be back and up. Just, make sure you set her to the protective mode." said Athrun as he got up.

"Thanks Athrun." said Lacus as Haro's little eyes started to light up again.

"Haro! Haro is back!" she chanted and they all smiled.

"You guys! Tea is ready!" said Cagalli from the kitchen. They all nodded and headed there while Birdie was on the shelf and Harp bounced there.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Haro chanted again.

"No problem, I will help you again, in one condition." he said.

"What is that?" Haro asked.

"Never set yourself on fire again." They then noticed all the other Haro;s and dog were on and went off to play with them.

* * *

**A/n: Well, a BirdiexHaro story. Sorry if I confused you but for Haro, I either used "Pinky" or "Haro". Sorry for not telling. Thank you for reading and please review! Thank you! And I also apologize for the spelling mistakes, eheh: **


End file.
